Angels of Artemis
by Chibi-Lilith
Summary: PG13 for later Chapters. The gundam guys work for the FBI, and while attempting to rescue the kidnapped daughter of the Japanese Ambassador, they meet the Angels of Artemis. ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Angels of Artemis

By: Chibi Lilith

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing, Charlie's Angels or Sailor Moon. I wish I did though! Heh.. I'd be rich! RICH I TELL YOU!

Lilith: Hey Everyone! ^-^ Just a teaser, I want to know what everyone thinks before I actually go ahead with other chapters. I need to know if anyone likes this idea. 

Usagi: Oi! Lil-chan, I heard you were planning a Batman of the future and Sailor Moon Crossover… Is that true? o.o;

Minako: Ooooooohh!!! And she's planning a Terry/Usagi Pairing!! ^_^

Hiiro: *Choking Lilith*** **Over my dead body!

Lilith: Gah! x.x *Strangled* 

Usagi: *Blushes while trying to pry Hiiro off of Lilith*

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

A small smile touched her pouty pink lips as the man before her continued his attempt to engage her in conversation. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes however flickered around the room, completely ignoring the babble that came from the man. Her gaze landed on another young woman, with blond hair lighter than her own golden shade done up very elegantly, curled slightly around her face. Sky blue eyes met her sparkling sapphire depths and Serena nodded her head, causing strands of her hair to drift into her face. Carefully, she brushed them aside and tucked it behind her ear, her own hair done similarly to the other blond, though the only difference was the pink flowers delicately adorning her golden twists. A pink strapless dress was draped over her dainty form, and the full skirt swayed a little when she shifted her weight to her other foot.

  
"…What do you think Miss?" The man's questioning voice penetrated her thoughts. "Would you like to?"

Quickly, so as not to seem rude, she replied with a smile. "Of course!"

She could see that her answer appeased him, which could be told by the pleased smile on his face.

"Serena!" A soft voice hissed in her ear, coming from the earpiece that was hidden, yet firmly stuck in place. "You've just agreed to spend the week end with him at his holiday house!"

Flinching, Serena realized that the dark haired man probably expected that she give him her phone number, and she inwardly tried to grasp at any reason to excuse herself from his presence.

"Would you like a drink, miss?" 

The blond was grateful for the interruption and she turned to the familiar voice, giving her friend a nod and smile. "Yes, thank you."

She reached up and took a glass from the offered tray, though as soon as she lifted the drink, her grip loosened and she allowed it to slip from her grasp, its contents spilling on her skirt.

With a gasp, she looked to her tall male companion and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm so very sorry Mr Chiba, I'm so clumsy." She curtsied to him. "Excuse me."

Before Mr Chiba could get anything out of his mouth, Serena had turned on her heel and walked away from him gracefully.

The waitress looked to him with amused dark purple eyes when he turned to speak to her.

"I… Isn't the women's bathroom that way?" He asked, jerking his thumb behind him.

Shrugging, she flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder and left the dumbstruck businessman to ponder what exactly just happened.

  
  
  
  
"Target Spotted." Mina whispered into the ring on her finger as she pretended to stifle an unlady like burp infront of the man who was speaking to her. Lowering her arm to the side, she sighed softly in disappointment. He was actually quite handsome and he had managed to make her laugh through most of the night.

Standing on the tip of her toes, Mina brushed her lips across the partly opened ones of the braided young man. "I'll see you around, Mr Maxwell."

Her orange skirts drifted around him as she stepped around the surprised man, flashing him a brilliant smile as she did and made her way through the crowd.

Watching her leave, Duo ignored the hand on his shoulder and smirked at his luck.

"Duo, Come on." A soft voice reprimanded. "Stop flirting, we've got a job to do."

"Sorry Quatre," He apologized half-heartedly. "But when a beautiful goddess like her kisses you, you kind of forget that you're on a mission."

Quatre was going to say something when another young man with slightly ruffled brown hair, and piercing persian blue eyes stopped by them. His monotone voice drove whatever the blond, blue eyed young man was about to say out of his head. "The kidnapper is standing on the balcony." 

Glancing towards the balcony, they spotted a man speaking to a beautiful golden haired woman they couldn't identify. She laughed at a joke he must of said and continued to flirt with him, which the blond haired criminal didn't seem to mind. However, almost as if he could feel them watching him, he turned and looked at them with forest green eyes. 

They met his gaze, and didn't bother hiding the fact they were watching him.

Ignoring whatever the blond woman was going to say next, he turned quickly and ran up a set of stairs and through a set of doors that led the elevator.

The three men, one blond and two brunettes gave chase and once they were at the elevator doors, they found that he was going up instead of down. 

"He's going to the roof." Hiiro said in his monotone voice. "Take the stairs."  
  


Duo almost cried out in frustration. He was going to kill that Jamieson once they got their hands on him, one more set of stairs and they would be on the roof of the forty floor building.

Bursting through the doors leading to the roof, weapons in hand, the three paused when they realized that they were out numbered. Six guns were aimed their way; Jamieson was standing a little to the left of his henchmen. "Well, I expected as much from the FBI." He commented with a shake of his head.

Hiiro merely glared at him, cocking the hammer of the gun back in response. 

"Return the ambassadors daughter." Quatre called out to them. "And maybe we came make some kind of arrangement."

Laughing, the blond kidnapper motioned to the men who backed him with their guns. "I have all the cards. Do you really think I would give up so easily?"

  
  
Suddenly the doors that Hiiro, Duo and Quatre had just come through were flung open with an audible *Bang*.

Hiiro and Quatre remained focused on their target, while Duo turned and aimed his gun at the new players in the game.

Three women stood in the doorway. The woman with golden hair had a look of rage about her, while the other two; one a dark haired waitress and the other another blond in formal wear, were attempting the hold the enraged woman back. 

"Mr Jamieson," She started icily. "I don't appreciate being left so rudely like that!"

Hiiro growled and shot his arm out infront of her when she began to move towards Jamieson and his men.

A frown twisted her delicate features and blue eyes narrowed on the blond criminal, and gracefully she side stepped the attempt at blocking her by Hiiro and stalked over to the green eyed and slightly amused man.

Jamieson gestured to his men not to shoot the enraged beauty, deciding that he would like to see, just exactly she was planning to do.

The smirk was wiped from his face when her slender right hand connected with his left cheek.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

That's all! I hope you like it. Please don't forget to tell me what you think and if you would like me to continue! Thank you!! ^_^

  
  



	2. Introduction

Angels of Artemis

By: Chibi Lilith

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing, Charlie's Angels or Sailor Moon. I wish I did though! Heh.. I'd be rich! RICH I TELL YOU!

Lilith: *Eyes water* You loved it! You really loved it! 

Wufei: *Rolls his eyes* Baka Onna. Crying over nothing.

Lilith: Shut up, you! I'll tell Rei-chan your being mean to me!!!

Wufei: Like she'd care.

Lilith: Grrr… *Chooses to ignore his comment* Due to the overwhelming response to this fic. I've chosen to continue this story! AND! I want to personally thank the following for reviewing this story! 

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos

Zaeria

Jupiter Angel 

Tarren

XxAnimeGurlxX

spacecase

jennifer

Mitsukai

And anyone that I've missed after writing this chapter! You guys are the best! Heheheh! ^-^

Yes, all the Senshi and Gundam guys will be in this one. Including the Outer Senshi and even Milliardo/Zechs. I love Zechs/Setsuna pairings!!!

Usagi: *Wanders in with a bag of popcorn* Can we get on with the story now? Pleaaaaaaaase?

Lilith: *Eyes Sparkle* Okay Usagi-chan!!!!!!!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

  
  
The green eyed criminal master mind was startled by the sudden attack to his beautiful face, and supressing the urge to slap her back, he smirked somewhat painfully. "I apologise Miss De'Luna. I never intended to make you feel…" His eyes roamed her nicely endowed body. "So abandoned."

The blond until now, didn't appear to have noticed the situation she had inadvertently placed herself in. Though when her sapphire blue eyes looked to the men dressed in black suits, they widened in alarm and looked towards the blond in apparent fear. "Whats going on?"

Jamieson seemed pleased with her reaction, and he suddenly had her wrist in a tight grip to prevent her from leaving. She would pleasure him tonight and he smirked at the perverted thoughts.

"Just business my dear."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, he was jerked towards her by a violent tug she had made and turning, she managed to twist his arm behind his back. Pushing up, and only stopping to the point where she would snap his arm, she smirked at his shocked comrades. 

"Put your guns down, or I'll break his arm." She ordered, and as an after thought she added. "Followed closely by his neck."

With a slight hesitation, five of the henchmen did so. The sixth merely turned to her and aimed his gun at them. Jamiesons green eyes widened at the action and his jaw worked, trying to splutter out an order.

"No! You can't!" He cried out, but the sound of a gun being fired silenced him.

Serena winced as her prisoner was slaughtered and turned into a human shield. This was something she wasn't expecting at all.

Dragging his heavy body back, she grunted and pushed it away from herself before diving behind a protruding metal vent when the six guns started firing at her.

Hiiro took action and fired at them, and when he noticed he had grazed one man in the side he ducked behind a cement wall that held a satellite dish propped on top of it. The other men did the same, Quatre releasing the safety catch of his gun, while Duo grinned idiotically.

"Finally! Some action!" With that said, he jumped up and began firing like a mad man. After shooting five of so bullets, the braided man plunged behind the wall the other blond and dark haired woman hid behind.

He raised an eyebrow when they both ripped off their skirts, and was slightly disappointed to find they were wearing figure hugging shorts. Gun holsters were strapped to their inner thighs, which they promptly took out, though the blond winked at him. "We're on your side. Don't worry."

Scowling, the dark haired woman slowly inched towards the edge and decided to take a little peek. She immediately turned away, closing her eyes with a grimace as cement shrapnel caused by a bullet flew passed her face.

She raised her hand and spoke into her ring. "Serena, are you okay?"

"Of course, Rei." Was the response, somewhat shaky due to the fact the blond was currently bouncing about avoiding bullets, as well as returning fire with her own.

"What's the plan?" Mina prompted.

Duo listened intently, curious as to who these women were. Of course, he observed Mina more as she was his type. Beautiful, blond and a gun wielder. Briefly he wondered if she had any handcuffs. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought aside with a grin.

"Hmm," Rei paused a moment, only to smile to her companion. "I suggest, a typical western show down."

Hiiro glanced to the pair of women taking cover opposite them, having heard the dark haired woman's comment, he glanced towards his blond team mate and gave him a questioning look.

Quatre shrugged, and turned his attention to the pair as well.

"On the count of three." Mina said into her ring. "One.."

Rei edged to closer to the side of the wall, knee's bent and ready to jump out at any second.

"Two…"

Mina crawled passed Duo, giving him a quick peace sign then moved close to the opposite side of the wall to Rei. Serena was snapped the bullet cartridge (magazine?) in place and waited.

"Three!"

Serena leapt up, eyes narrowing on her targets, her arm was raised and her finger pulled the trigger twice taking out two of the men. She saw Mina do the same, killing two.

Rei on the other hand killed one and simply shot the other in the arm that held the gun.

"Where is the ambassadors daughter?" Rei demanded.

Quatre stared at the women in awe, his facial expression almost an exact copy to that of Duo's facial expression. His blue eyes glanced over to Hiiro wondering if the trigger happy FBI agent was as astonished as they were. Much to his dismay, the persian eyed officer was glaring at them. 

Standing, Quatre strode over to the remaining man his gun was pointed at the mans face.

"I don't want to have to hurt you." He began. "But if you don't inform me of the location of the Ambassadors daughter, I will."

The reply was a spit in the face, and from there everything seemed to slow down.

Standing, the dark haired henchmen forced a laugh and ran towards the edge of the building, ignoring the shouts and warning shot.

Without hesitation at all, the golden haired woman sprinted after him as he leapt off the edge, diving off the building and slamming into the mans rigid body, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

At the same time as the henchman started running, Mina grabbed hold of a rope that was offered to her by Rei who promptly jumped off the building after her Serena, though the other end of the rope was tied around her waist. 

"Are you going to help me?" She asked of the horror stricken Quatre, amused Duo and seemingly impassive Hiiro.

  
Rei tightened the almost death grip like hold she had to Serena's leg as they were hauled up, and narrowed her eyes at the other woman's toes. "Have you been using my nail polish again?"

Craning her neck, the golden haired woman smiled sheepishly at the dark haired woman and mumbled what sounded like an apology and a comment about liking the colour.

"Fine," Rei sighed. "But I get to use your lipstick!"  
  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Duo exclaimed as they managed to pull the three up. "That was great!"

Ignoring the comment from the loud mouthed agent, Hiiro stepped infront of Serena who had just slammed her clenched fist onto the head of the henchman.

"Idiot." She cried out angrily. "How dare you touch me there!"

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Hiiro demanded in his monotone voice.

At this point, Mina who had been flirting with Duo, stepped up and curtsied to the three men effectively shutting up Serena's tirade on the poor wounded criminal. 

"I, am Mina Kurtis." Then motioning to the other flushed blond, she continued. "This is Serena Kurtis, my sister. And-"

"I am Rei Diyson." The dark haired woman interrupted. "Thanks for your help."

Dragging the now unconscious man towards the door, she stopped at the feeling of the cold barrel of a gun being pressed to the back of her head. 

"Where are you taking our witness, Miss Diyson." Hiiro asked. "And you haven't answered my second question. Who do you work for?"

Serena placed her left hand on Hiiro's arm, pushing it down, and moving the gun away from Rei's head. "We would be happy to answer some of your questions. But I don't think here is a good place to talk, don't you think?" 

"Jamieson wasn't the master mind after all." A voice said from the door way. 

"Nope," Mina said strangely cheerfully. "Just like you thought Amy."

A blue haired woman made her way towards them, she was dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain blue shirt and sneakers. A gun was tucked into the back of her jeans, and a jacket was carefully draped over her arm.

"Lita's in the van," She told her three companions, then her gaze travelled towards the three agents. "Ah, officers Yuii, Maxwell and Winner."

Once more, Hiiro raised his gun, but this time it was awkwardly placed at Serena's head since she was standing so very close to him.

"Uh uh." She shook her head with a smirk, and sapphire blue eyes darted down to the front of his pants and he felt a slight tapping at the front of his pants where she held her gun aiming at his sensitive parts.

Narrowing his eyes, he didn't back down though there was a slight glower in his glaze.

Amy suppressed the giggle that threatened to escape her lips and coughed instead. "Officers, I would like you to meet a few members of an Elite crime fighting organization. Government funded, we are…"

"The Angels of Artemis." A voice snorted from the doorway. "Honestly, I don't understand why most of you are women if your so Elite."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Lilith: Eh, I know you guys can tell who he is!

Anyways, I have the pairings figured out already, and its going to be….

Usagi/Hiiro

Rei/Wufei

Minako/Duo

Ami/Quatre

Makoto/Trowa

Ten points for those that guessed the pairs! =D 

Let me know what you think, and next time I'll try to make the chapters longer! '-' 

Thank you also to everyone who reviewed 'The Tribe' its nice to know people like my stories!   
  
  



End file.
